The present invention relates to a tool head of a brush cutter or trimmer.
Trimmers are provided with a guide tube having an inwardly disposed drive shaft, whereby provided at one end of the guide tube is a tool head having a rotatably drivable cutting tool, and provided at the opposite end of the guide tube is a drive motor for the cutting tool. The cutting tool can be a cutting blade, a cutting filament, or the like, and during operation is guided through underbrush, grass, or similar material that is to be cut. Material that has been cut off accumulates in the hub portion of the cutting tool, and if the speed of the tool is great enough this material is flung off due to the centrifugal forces that are effective.
To improve the ability to handle such trimmers, a compact and lightweight manner of construction is desired, especially in the region of the tool head, which is to be guided manually. A compact construction with a small diameter of the region of the tool hub leads to relatively low centrifugal forces, even when the operating speed is high. In particular, wet material that has been cut off, and which is therefore sticky, can accumulate in this region without it being possible for the centrifugal forces to adequately fling this material off. Longer material such as grass or the like can be wound onto the hub region and can lead to impairment of the function of the trimmer. Especially with embodiments where a pressure plate for the cutting tool that is to be disposed thereagainst projects radially beyond the outer contour of the tool head, such an undesirable winding of cut-off material onto the hub portion is reinforced.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a tool head of the aforementioned general type for a trimmer in such a way that its functional reliability is improved, even under difficult, cutting conditions.